gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Petyr Baelish
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Lord Schnee" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Drache und der Wolf" |Erschienen in =40 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Meister der Münze (vormals) Lord von Harrenhal Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals (für Robin Arryn) |Beiname =Kleinfinger |Status =Verstorben |Herkunft =Die Finger, Tal von Arryn |Fraktion =Haus Baelish Haus Arryn |Religion = |Familie ={Lysa Arryn} - Ehefrau Robin Arryn - Stiefsohn |Dargestellt von =Aidan Gillen |Sprecher =Alexander Brem |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Petyr Baelish) |Todesursache = Kehle durchgeschnitten von Arya Stark auf geheiß Sansa Stark|Todesepisode = "Der Drache und der Wolf"}} Petyr Baelish war von der ersten bis zur siebten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Aidan Gillen verkörpert und trat zum ersten Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Petyr Baelish war das Oberhaupt und einzige lebende Mitglied des Hauses Baelish. Er ist ein Lord mit extrem kleinen Ländereien an den Vier Fingern, einem Küstengebiet am östlichen Ufer des Grünen Tals von Arryn. In Anlehnung an seine bescheidene Herkunft von den Fingern sowie seine geringe Körpergröße im Kindesalter wird Lord Baelish auch „'Kleinfinger'“ genannt. Er ist Meister der Münze bis zu seiner Abberufung nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Für seine Vermittlung zwischen den Häusern Tyrell und Lennister erhielt er den Titel des Lords von Harrenhal. Petyr unterhielt zudem einige Bordelle in Königsmund und erhält Informationen von den dort arbeitenden Prostituierten. Petyr Baelish wurde von Sansa Stark wegen Verrats zum Tode verurteilt und von ihrer Schwester Arya exekutiert. In der Serie Biographie Einen Großteil seiner Jugend wuchs er als Mündel in Schnellwasser auf und wurde dort vom Hause Tully gefördert. So lernte er Catelyn Stark kennen und entwickelte Gefühle für sie, die jedoch nicht erwidert wurden. Petyr forderte sogar ihren einstigen Verlobten Brandon Stark zum Duell heraus, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde. Er wurde nur verschont, weil Catelyn Brandon bat, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Später wurde Brandon vom Irren König getötet, und Catelyn heiratete an seiner Stelle seinen jüngeren Bruder Eddard. Er besitzt zwar nur kleine Ländereien, dafür aber einen besonderen Scharfsinn in finanziellen Angelegenheiten, welcher für seinen Aufstieg in den Kleinen Rat und zum Meister der Münze mitverantwortlich ist. Staffel 1 Lord Baelish begrüßt Eddard bei seiner Ankunft in Königsmund. Er berichtet ihm beim ersten Treffen des Kleinen Rates, dass das Reich mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen verschuldet ist, mit der Hälfte davon beim Haus Lennister. Catelyn Stark und Ser Rodrik Cassel versuchen, sich in die Stadt zu schleichen und werden dabei von einem der Männer Kleinfingers entdeckt. Sie werden zu einem von Petyrs Bordellen gebracht, um ihn dort zu treffen. Catelyn ist anfangs über diese Verfahrensweise erzürnt, aber bittet Petyr dennoch um Hilfe. Sie versucht festzustellen, wer den Mordanschlag auf ihren Sohn Bran Stark veranlasst haben könnte. Kleinfinger behauptet, den Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl, den der Attentäter bei sich trug, beim Glücksspiel an Tyrion Lennister verloren zu haben. Kleinfinger holt Eddard, damit dieser sich mit seiner Frau treffen kann. Als Eddard begreift, dass er zu einem Bordell geführt wird, wird er wütend und stößt Kleinfinger gegen eine Wand, wird aber von Catelyn unterbrochen, die ihn beruhigt. Nachdem er die Neuigkeiten den Attentatsversuch betreffend erhalten hat, schwört er, die Wahrheit herauszufinden und die Lennisters vor König Robert Baratheon bloßzustellen. Kleinfinger willigt ein, ihn bei diesem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, wegen der Zuneigung, die er in jungen Jahren zu Catelyn hatte. Eddard glaubt, dass Kleinfinger noch immer in seine Frau verliebt ist. Lord Baelish setzt sich scheinbar für Eddards Sache ein und gibt ihm Informationen, die Eddard in die Schmiede von Tobho Mott führen. Er macht Eddard auch auf einige der Spione Königin Cerseis und Lord Varys' aufmerksam. Später erzählt er Sansa Stark, wie Sandor Cleganes Bruder diesem einst das Gesicht verbrannte, weil er mit einem seiner Spielzeuge gespielt hatte. Er rät ihr, Sandor nicht darauf anzusprechen. Während des Tjostturniers zu Ehren der neuen Hand des Königs wettet Kleinfinger gegen Renly Baratheon, dass Ser Gregor Clegane Ser Loras Tyrell besiegen wird, und verliert. Er deutet an, dass er über die sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Renly und Loras Bescheid weiß, was Renly nicht behagt. Petyr und Varys liefern sich ein Wortgefecht. Petyr droht, dem König von einem geheimen Treffen zwischen Varys und Illyrio Mopatis, einem Verbündeten des Hauses Targaryen, zu berichten. Daraufhin droht Varys, den Lennisters zu erzählen, dass es Kleinfinger war, der Tyrion des versuchten Mordanschlags an Bran Stark bezichtigte. Trotz allem sind beide der Ansicht, dass Daenerys Targaryen beseitigt werden sollte, bevor die Dothraki in Westeros einfallen können. Später macht Kleinfinger Eddard mit Mhaegen bekannt, einer Prostituierten und Mutter eines weiteren Bastards von König Robert, dem Mädchen Barra. Als Eddard das Bordell verlässt, wird er von Ser Jaime Lennister und einigen dessen Männern angegriffen. Baelish flieht mit dem Versprechen, mit der Stadtwache zurückzukehren. Kleinfinger ist überrascht, als Eddard die Verhaftung und Hinrichtung Gregor Cleganes wegen dessen Überfällen auf die Flusslande befiehlt und verlangt, dass Tywin Lennister sich zu Hofe begibt, damit er für die Verbrechen seines Vasalls zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann. Lord Baelish erinnert Eddard daran, dass Tywin der reichste Mann in Westeros sei und dass es Gold wäre, das Kriege gewinnt, nicht Armeen. Eddard widerspricht ihm und fragt, warum dann nicht Tywin der König sei. Nach Robert Baratheons Tod verspricht Petyr Eddard die Stadtwache auf ihre Seite zu holen um Cersei und Joffrey zu stürzen, doch Kleinfinger betrügt ihn und die Stadtwache verhaftet stattdessen Ned und tötet dessen Männer. Staffel 2 Lord Baelish nimmt Ros in seine Dienste. Dabei erzählt er ihr seine Geschichte. Früher wuchs er zusammen mit Lysa und Catelyn Tully auf. Er verliebte sich in Cat, doch sie liebte Brandon Stark, dem sie zur Ehe versprochen wurde. Baelish forderte ihn zum Duell, wurde geschlagen und blieb aufgrund Cats Fürsprache nur mit einer großen Narbe zurück. Als der Irre König Brandon Stark getötet hatte, heiratete Cat Eddard Stark, den Bruder von Brandon. Lord Baelish hat nie aufgehört Cat zu lieben, behält dies jedoch für sich. Baelish wird für Tyrions Täuschungsmanöver benutzt, um Großmaester Pycelle als Verräter zu enttarnen. Im Anschluss macht Tyrion ihm als Entschädigung einen interessanten Vorschlag. Kleinfinger reist in die Sturmlande, wo sich Renly Baratheon auf die Schlacht gegen seinen Bruder Stannis Baratheon vorbereitet. Cat Stark weilt ebenfalls dort, um mit Renly über ein Bündnis und die fortan bestehende Unabhängigkeit des Nordens zu verhandeln. Baelish überbringt ihr im Auftrag von Tyrion die Gebeine von Ned Stark als Beginn einer Verständigung. Zugleich pflanzt er in ihr den Gedanken von einer Freilassung Jaimes im Austausch gegen ihre beiden Töchter. Unerwarteterweise wird Renly vor der Schlacht ermordet. Baelish verhandelt eilig mit den Tyrells, um sie auf die Seite der Lennisters zu ziehen und so Rache an Stannis nehmen zu können, was vor allem für Loras Tyrell interessant ist. Als nächstes begibt sich Baelish nach Harrenhal, wo derzeit Tywin Lennister mit einem Teil seiner Truppen lagert. Er unterrichtet Tywin von Tyrions Plan bezüglich Jaimes Freilassung. Dabei erkennt er Arya Stark nicht, die Tywin unerkannt als Mundschenk dient. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser überlässt König Joffrey Baratheon Baelish die Festung Harrenhal mit allem verbundenen Land und Titel für seine Verdienste um die Zusammenführung der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell. Er nimmt sich sogleich Sansa Starks an, deren Verlobung mit Joffrey gelöst wurde. Baelish macht ihr klar, dass dies für sie nicht bedeutet, nach Hause zurückkehren zu können. Staffel 3 Baelish bleibt nach der Rückkehr von Tywin Lennister als Hand des Königs wie Lord Varys zurückhaltend. Er ist nicht länger Herr der Münze und übergibt alle Rechnungsbücher an seinen Nachfolger Tyrion Lennister. Auf Anordnung Tywins soll er Lysa Arryn heiraten und so das Grüne Tal für die Krone zurückgewinnen. Diese Aufgabe nimmt er mehr als dankbar und mit geheuchelter Demut an. In weiser Voraussicht hat er Sansa darauf vorbereitet, mit ihm zu kommen, sobald er einen Auftrag erhält, der ihn weit von der Hauptstadt weg führen würde. Sansa lässt diese Gelegenheit in dem Glauben, sie würde Loras Tyrell heiraten, verstreichen. Baelishs Plan wurde von Ros an Lord Varys verraten, der wiederum die Heirat mit Loras Tyrell Olenna Tyrell vorgeschlagen hat. Tywin vereitelt die Heirat Sansas mit Loras und lässt sie stattdessen mit Tyrion verheiraten. Baelish verlässt die Hauptstadt ohne Sansa, jedoch nicht, ohne sich vorher der Verräterin Ros anzunehmen. Er überlässt sie den grausamen Gelüsten Joffreys, der sie eigenhändig tötet. Staffel 4 Nach der Ermordung von Joffrey auf seiner Hochzeit flieht Sansa mit Dontos Hollards Hilfe aus der Hauptstadt. Sie gelangt an Bord eines im Nebel wartenden Schiffes, das Baelish gehört, der sie an Bord empfängt. Dontos Hollard lässt er auf der Stelle töten, was Sansa schockiert. Doch er schafft es, sich ihr Vertrauen zu erhalten und bringt sie ins Grüne Tal zu ihrer Tante Lysa Arryn. Auf der Fahrt nach Hohenehr deutet Petyr gegenüber Sansa an, dass er an der Ermordung Joffreys beteiligt war. Sansa glaubt ihm nicht, da die Lennisters ihn gefördert haben. Petyr erwidert, dass das Bündnis mit den Lennister sehr nützlich und ergiebig gewesen sei, Joffrey aber zu unberechenbar war und man seine Gegner stets verwirren sollte, damit sie nicht wissen, von wem der Schlag kam. Petyr habe neue Freunde gewonnen und ihnen geholfen. Sansa selbst war unwissentlich Teil dieses Komplotts, da die ihr von Donots überreichte Kette das Gift enthielt und ein Teil dieser Kette nach dem Bankett fehlte. Lysa begrüßt Sansa freundlich, die sie sofort als das junge Ebenbild ihrer Schwester Catelyn sah. Unter vier Augen begrüßt sie Baelish stürmisch. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden schon länger ein geheimes Verhältnis haben. Auch erfährt man nun, dass es nicht die Lennisters waren, die Jon Arryn ermordeten, wie sie es stets behauptet hatte, sondern sie selbst auf Anraten von Baelish. In aller Eile heiraten die beiden. Sansa schlägt Robin, nachdem er ihr Schneemodel von Winterfell zerstört hat. In einem einsamen Moment im verschneiten Hinterhof küsst Petyr unversehens Sansa, was diese irritiert. Dies blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Als Lysa, vor Eifersucht dem Wahnsinn nahe, Sansa konfrontiert und droht, sie durch das geöffnete Mondtor zu werfen, erscheint Petyr gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er bringt Lysa dazu, Sansa gehen zu lassen, und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Schließlich offenbart er ihr, dass er immer nur eine Frau aufrichtig geliebt habe und dies bis heute tue - Catelyn Stark. Mit diesen Worten stößt er Lysa durch das Mondtor in den Tod. Lord Baelish muss sich zu den Vorkommnissen um Lysa Arryns Tod vor Vertretern hoher Lords aus dem Grünen Tal äußern. Dort überrascht ihn Sansa, indem sie ihn mit ihrer Aussage entlastet. Von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen beginnt er damit, den jungen Robin Arryn zu unterweisen, um so Einfluss auf ihn zu gewinnen. Er befindet, es sei an der Zeit, dass Robin Hohenehr verlässt und als Lord des Grünen Tals alle Burgen und Lords des Tals besucht. Dabei werden sie von Sansa Stark begleitet, die sich die Haare dunkel gefärbt hat und so erheblichen Eindruck auf Lord Baelish macht. Staffel 5 Lord Baelish reist in Sansas Begleitung gemeinsam mit Robin Arryn durch das Grüne Tal, damit der junge Lord endlich die ihm standesgemäße Erziehung erhält. Sie sind derweil auch Gäste von Lord Rois. Während Robin bei Lord Rois bleiben soll, ziehen Baelish und Sansa weiter. Dabei bleiben ihnen auf ihrer Reise Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn verborgen, die weiterhin nach Sansa suchen. Als sie in einem Wirtshaus eine Rast einlegen, werden sie dort von Podrick und Brienne erkannt. Brienne versucht Sansa davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr zu kommen, doch Baelish schafft es, Briennes Vertrauenswürdigkeit in Zweifel zu ziehen. Sansa erklärt jedoch auch freimütig, dass sie Brienne nicht begleiten werde. Daraufhin fordern sie und Baelish Brienne zum Gehen auf. Kurz danach eskaliert die Situation, als Brienne auf der Flucht vor den Rittern Baelishs drei von ihnen erschlägt. Baelish und Sansa setzen ihre Reise fort. Allmählich offenbaren sich Baelishs Absichten, als er Sansa immer weiter in den Norden führt. Schließlich erreichen sie die Burg Maidengraben. Sansa durchschaut daraufhin Baelishs Plan. Baelish plant sie an die Boltons zu verheiraten und so eine Allianz mit ihnen bilden zu können. Als Sansa sich zunächst weigert, kann Baelish sie unter Verweis auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt doch dazu bringen, weiterzureisen. Baelish will, dass Sansa sich zunächst fügt, um später Rache an den Boltons für den Verrat an ihrer Familie nehmen zu können. Darufhin reist Lord Baelish von Winterfell nach Königsmund ab. Er hat einen Befehl von Königin Cersei Lennister erhalten. Damit rechtfertigt er seine Abreise auch gegenüber Sansa. In Königsmund findet er sein Bordell verwüstet und zerstört. Es kommt deswegen zu einem Wortwechsel mit Vertretern der Spatzen. Mit Hinweis auf den Befehl, vor Cersei erscheinen zu müssen, kann er sich aus der bedrohlichen Situation jedoch herauswinden. Danach trifft er Cersei, die ihm Vorwürfe macht. Er versteht jedoch geschickt die Tasachen zu verdrehen. Während er in Wirklichkeit die Hochzeit Sansas mit Ramsay Bolton eingefädelt hat, versteht er es, die Boltons und deren Verbindung mit Sansa als Bedrohung für die Lennisters darzustellen. Dann weiht er wiederum Cersei in seine Pläne ein, Stannis Baratheon und die Boltons im Norden gegeneinander auszuspielen. Auch macht er ihr seinen Plan schmackhaft, selbst Wächter des Nordens zu werden, um so die Gefahr durch die Boltons abzuwenden. Staffel 6 Lord Baelish trifft im Grünen Tal bei Runenstein ein, wo er Lord Robin in der Obhut von Lord Yohn Rois ließ. Rois wirft ihm vor, die Unwahrheit über den Verbleib Sansa Starks gesagt zu haben, dass sie in Winterfell Ramsay Bolton geheiratet habe. Baelish behauptet von den Boltons überfallen worden zu sein und nur Rois wusste von seiner geplanten Reise zu den Fingern. So erweckt er den Anschein, Rois sei ein Verräter. Lord Robin will ihn "fliegen lassen", doch Baelish schafft es geschickt, Rois' Leben zu schonen, da sie ihn als Befehlshaber im kommenden Krieg benötigen. Auf diese Weise hat Baelish geschickt Rois an sich gebunden und seinen Einfluss auf den jungen Lord Robin bewiesen. Baelish reist nach Mulwarft, um sich dort mit Sansa zu treffen. Für ihn unerwartet wird sie jedoch von Brienne begleitet. Sansa kommt sehr schnell auf Ramsay Bolton zu sprechen und Baelish muss eingestehen über dessen Charakter Bescheid zu wissen. Er gibt sich unterwürfig, während Sansa mit dem Gedanken spielt sein Leben zu fordern. Baelish versichert ihr gekommen zu sein, um sie zu retten und bietet sogar die Unterstützung der Ritter des Grünen Tals an. Doch zunächst vergebens, da Sansa sich verraten fühlt und jedwede Unterstützung seinerseits ablehnt. Angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit von Jons Streitmacht nimmt Sansa Baelishs Angebot schließlich doch an und die Ritter des Grünen Tals entscheiden die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell zu Gunsten von Sansa und Jon. thumb|300px|Die Ritter des Grünen Tals drehen die Schlacht Nach der Schlacht besucht er Sansa im Götterhain von Winterfell. Sie unterhalten sich über die Zukunft von Haus Stark. Er macht nochmals seine ambitionierten Ziele deutlich und es kommt fast zum Kuss mit Sansa. Bei der Ausrufung von Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens ist er zusammen mit Yohn Rois ebenfalls anwesend. Petyr nimmt resigniert davon Kenntnis, wollte er doch Sansa eigentlich als Lady von Winterfell sehen. Staffel 7 Petyr ist bei der Versammlung anwesend und beobachtet amüsiert wie Jon und Sansa sich öffentlich streiten. Er sucht Sansa auf und will von ihr wissen, ob sie glücklich ist und was sie glücklich machen würde. Sansa durchschaut ihn und verkündet, sie sehne sich ausschließlich nach Ruhe und Frieden. Als er noch etwas hinzufügen will, unterbricht sie ihn schroff. Aufgrund von Brienne von Tarths Ankunft verabschiedet sich Kleinfinger schnell. Zufrieden beobachtet Petyr wie Jon seinen Aufbruch vor den versammelten Lords des Nordens verkündet und Sansa zur Regentin, in seiner Abwesenheit, ernennt. Er sucht Jon in der Krypta von Winterfell auf und erzählt ihm von der gemeinsamen Liebe zu Catelyn Stark, die er mit Eddard Stark geteilt hat. Er erinnert Jon, dass dieser ihm zum Dank für die gewonnene Schlacht der Bastarde verpflichtet sei. Auch versichert er Jon, dass er Sansa genauso liebt wie er einst ihre Mutter geliebt hat. Das bringt Jon zum ausrasten und er drückt Kleinfinger brutal an die Wand und droht ihn eigenhändig zu töten, wenn er Sansa nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Danach stürmt Jon hinaus und Petyr reibt sich nach Luft schnappend den Hals. Er folgt Jon zögerlich nach draußen und beobachtet den Abschied zwischen Sansa und Jon. Kleinfinger übergibt den Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl an Bran und versichert ihm, dass wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er Catelyn Stark gerettet. Doch nun könne er immerhin noch ihren Kindern helfen. Er gibt auf Brans Nachfrage an, nicht zu wissen wem der Dolch, der den Krieg der fünf Könige ausgelöst hat gehört. Er bedauert, dass Bran Aufgrunddessen aus Winterfell fliehen musste und nun in eine Welt voller Chaos zurückkehrt. Daraufhin sagt Bran den Satz den Kleinfinger einst zu Varys gesagt hat: "Chaos ist eine Leiter!" . Ehe Kleinfinger darauf eingehen kann, taucht Meera Reet auf und er verabschiedet sich von Bran. Während Arya, Bran und Stark gemeinsam den Hof von Winterfell überqueren, beobachtet Kleinfinger die vereinten Geschwister mit nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Gemeinsam mit Sansa bespricht er die Versorgung des Nordens, als sie auf den Kampf zwischen Brienne von Tarth und Arya Stark aufmerksam werden. Er beobachtet sowohl den Kampf als auch Sansas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und als er am Ende von den beiden Kämpferinnen bemerkt wird, sehen sich alle misstrauisch an und Kleinfinger geht mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung Richtung Arya. Heimlich folgt Arya ihm überall hin und beobachtet wie Kleinfinger sich mit verschiedenen Leuten trifft. Vor seiner Kammer taucht Maester Wolkan auf und übergibt ihm die einzige Kopie einer Botschaft und Kleinfinger bedankt sich bei ihm in Sansas Namen, was Arya mitanhört. Er versteckt die Botschaft in seiner Kammer und geht. Arya durchsucht seine Kammer und die unter den Bettlaken versteckte Botschaft stellt sich als Sansa Brief an Robb Stark heraus, in dem sie gezwungen worden war ihren Vater als Verräter zu bezeichnen und ihren Bruder aufzufordern sich Joffrey Baratheon zu unterwerfen. Versteckt in einer dunklen Ecke beobachtet Kleinfinger wie Arya die Kammer wieder verschließt und es wird deutlich, dass er gewusst hat, dass sie ihm gefolgt ist. Wie geplant hat Arya Sansa mit dem gefundenen Brief konfrontiert und Sansa sucht Kleinfingers Rat. Auf die Frage woher Arya den Brief haben könnte, gibt Kleinfinger sich Ahnungslos und behauptet Arya scheine ihre Quellen zu haben. Sansa ist besorgt, dass der Brief ihr die Unterstützung der Nordmänner kosten könnte, da diese Jon Loyal sind und nicht ihr. Kleinfinger erinnert sie daran, dass sie bisher gute Arbeit geleistet hat und viele sie unterstützen wollen. Doch Sansa ist sich sicher, dass sie diesen Männern nicht vertrauen kann, sollten sie wirklich Jon stürzen. Kleinfinger beruhigt sie und meint Arya würde ihre Schwester nicht verraten. Sansa erkennt ihre Schwester nicht wieder und weiß nicht wie diese jetzt handeln würde. Als letzten Vorschlag bring Kleinfinger Brienne vor, die beiden Schwestern zu Treue verpflichtet ist und nicht zulassen wird, dass die eine die Andere verletzten würde. Auftritte Galerie 103 Eddard würgt Kleinfinger.jpg EddardBaelish.jpg Lysa, Robin, Baelish und Sansa.jpg Lysa und Baelish.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Petyr Baelish.jpg S7 Petyr Baelish.png 701_Sansa_Stark_und_Petyr_Baelish(2).jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Petyr Baelish es:Petyr Baelish fr:Petyr Baelish it:Petyr Baelish ja:ピーター・ベイリッシュ pl:Petyr Baelish pt-br:Petyr Baelish ro:Petyr Baelish (serial) ru:Петир Бейлиш uk:Петір Бейліш zh:培提尔·贝里席 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Tal von Arryn) Petyr Baelish Kategorie:Haus Arryn Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben